


A Night Out

by Altman



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, I finished Homestuck recently and goddamn do I like this ship, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Multi, THIS IS POST-CREDITS, confession time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altman/pseuds/Altman
Summary: MINOR POST-CREDITS SPOILERSDave prepares for a night out with Karkat, but worries about leaving Jade alone.





	

Jade sighed, reaching up to readjust Dave’s tie. “Seriously, how can you still knot know how to tie a tie after all this time?”

“Jade. Be straight with me. Was that ‘knot’, as in ‘k-n-o-t’ or just ‘n-o-t, not’?” Dave grinned, “Because I have to know.”

“I’ll tell you once you and Kar get back from your date, OK?” She smiled, her tail twitching back and forth, “But I think you can probably guess…”

“Yeah, I think I can. Anyway, you’re sure you don’t wanna come with us?”

“I am. You and Karkat are celebrating the first time you met, right? I’d just be awkward.” She pulled back, satisfied with her work.

Dave’s smile fell, “I know, but I still-”

“David Elizabeth Strider, are you about to say something along the lines of: ‘I still feel guilty leaving either of you alone’? Because we’ve been over this.” Jade planted her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes, “You can’t be in two places at once, not without setting up a bunch of convoluted time loops. And you don’t have to.”

“Karkat and I, we know you love us. And we both love you, alright? That’s not gonna change just because you spent an evening out with the other person.”

“It’s just-”

“Oh, shoosh.” She raised a finger to his lips. “Dave, go out, have fun, and kiss your boyfriend. That’s an order, mister ‘stupid Felt-tux’.”

“This looks fuc- Uh, really great and you know it.” He mumbled, his reply muffled by her finger.

“I’ll be fine here. I’ve got a bunch of movies, snacks, and even some paperwork, if it comes to that.”

Dave sighed, and nodded. She did look ready to relax, dressed in a pair of sweat pants, and one of the many shirts she had stolen from him. “You’re right. As per usual.”

“I know. I’m pretty good at being right.” Her ears flicked once, twice, and she grinned, “I think Karkat is ready to go.”

As he walked down the stairs, the two of them could hear him muttering to himself.

“Stupid fucking… mother grubber… …who… Grrrr!”

He stepped on to the landing. “Dave! I can’t get this stupid tie-thing to do its job!”

“Yeah that’s really not sur-” The knight of time’s remark trailed off, as he looked Karkat up and down. “Wow. Kanaya, uh, did a really great… Wow.”

It was a simple black suit, but it fit his frame well. He looked good, and for once Karkat wasn’t slouching. He fiddled with the cufflinks (Shaped like his sign, of course), blushing slightly at the complement.

“Helllllooooo? Earth C to Strider.” Jade waved her hand in front of Dave’s face, braking his trance, “You looked like you were gonna stand there all night.”

“Well, I was, just, you know.”

“Marveling at how cute KK looks?”

“Yeah. Jeez. Can’t a guy do that?” He crossed his arms, and felt his cheeks grow hot.

“Dave, are you going to help me with this tie or not?” Karkat interrupted, holding up the offending piece of clothing.

“I don’t know. You look really good without it.”

The tie was discarded, with a sigh of relief. Coats were procured, and the two of them prepared to leave. Jade gave Karkat a quick hug, and then pulled Dave down for a short kiss.

She stepped back, and grinned, “Night, knight. Have fun!”

After the door was closed, and locked, she settled in for her movie marathon, complied from titles both John and Jake had suggested.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was really short and dumb but I've felt like crap for a while and needed something easy to focus on...
> 
> I'll probably wind up writing more for this ship because I love the dynamic.


End file.
